


糖果《落日失眠症》第四十九章

by hankanin



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22826539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hankanin/pseuds/hankanin
Summary: 这篇后续更新我也直接在这个链接里添加章节了哈。之前的停车场就不管它了。-------------------------------------------其实哥哥就是色情狂。那玩个游戏，三个选项，你们选，微博评论里点赞就可以。1.就在酒吧包间里do全套2.酒吧里小打小闹回家再do3.促膝长谈以纯情的拥吻结束在酒吧的场景看点赞情况。下次开文档写下一站的时候会参考。
Relationships: Sugakookie - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	糖果《落日失眠症》第四十九章

CH49.

“我的时间很宝贵。”田柾国一下一下掰开了闵玧其环在自己身上的手指，“别说十分钟了，一分钟你也借不起。”  
他对闵玧其的感情很复杂。  
虽说要暂停的人是他，但闵玧其消失得太干净了，就像一个已经完成了任务下线的NPC，再也找不到存在的痕迹。

田柾国不知道该怎么办了。  
一开始的那几天他总会偷偷跑去学校附近的公寓，但公寓里的所有摆设都和那天晚上他离开时一模一样，久而久之积了灰，最后被他锁进了盒子里。  
再后来钥匙也弄丢了，田柾国也就不去想。  
他把所有的时间都用来做功课，偶尔被金珉奎缠得不行，才会去操场打打篮球。

他以为会很难熬的时光也就这样一天一天过去了。  
没有闵玧其，也过去了。

然而闵玧其又开口说了对不起。  
同样是三个字，对不起的杀伤力却比我想你更大。  
原来一直以来他在等的就是这句对不起。

“对不起。”闵玧其说，说完松了手。  
田柾国强忍着眼泪，等下一句话。可对方没有要继续说下去的意思，放手也似乎是在让他走。田柾国回头看了一眼，拉门出去。  
闵玧其没有追出来，走廊上只有他一个人。  
田柾国不甘心，飞快地从一数到十，然后冲进了厕所——

闵玧其靠着水池在抽烟，眼睛红红的。  
田柾国想也没想，夺走了闵玧其手里的烟扔到一边，“还有呢？”  
闵玧其猝不及防，整个人愣在那里，“还有什么？”  
“除了对不起，还有呢？”田柾国盯着他，“还有呢......”  
“我爱——”  
最后一个你字没有说出来，因为田柾国堵住了他的嘴巴。

-

“柾国是说要去厕所吗？怎么还没回来啊？”坐一起的男生提了一句，“等他回来玩游戏呢。”  
他这么一说，金珉奎也觉得不对，田柾国确实已经去了很久了。  
金珉奎往厕所的方向看了看，“我去找找吧。”  
不过还没等金珉奎绕过大厅往厕所去，就先看到了田柾国。

“你怎么样？”金珉奎问。  
“还好。”田柾国顿了顿，“吐了一下，舒服多了。”  
金珉奎上下打量，见他确实不是没精神的样子也稍稍安心，“那一会儿别喝了。”  
田柾国点头，“是不能喝了。”  
“他们要是灌你，我就替你。”金珉奎说着就要抬手揽他，“走吧，我们回去。”

田柾国却站着不动。  
金珉奎疑惑道，“怎么？”  
“我......”田柾国表情尴尬，“刚才遇到哥哥了，要过去。”  
金珉奎听得云里雾里，“什么？”  
“刚才遇到我哥朋友了，我得过去打个招呼。”田柾国心虚，说得飞快。

“哦，那去呗。”金珉奎没当一回事，“要不要我陪你？他们在哪儿啊？”  
田柾国伸手指了二楼包间，又说，“我自己去吧，我哥他对你......一会儿就回来。”  
“行。”金珉奎也知道田柾国他哥对自己没什么好脸色，陪着田柾国走到楼梯口就转身回去，“一会儿早点回来啊，你跟他们有代沟，玩不到一起。”  
田柾国点点头，“我知道。”

田柾国目送金珉奎走开，而二楼的楼梯口，闵玧其正站着等他。  
他一次性跨越几格阶梯，很快就冲到了闵玧其面前，“好了。”  
闵玧其摸摸他的头，伸出手，“跟我来。”

之前那个吻被进来上厕所的客人打断。  
田柾国亲得很主动，被人发现了就恨不得要躲起来。  
闵玧其揽着他的腰轻摸安抚，“没事。”  
来人吹了个口哨，倒也没说别的，进了隔间。  
“我们出去吧？”闵玧其说，“这里......不太好。”

田柾国想跟闵玧其走，又不能丢下那么多同学，所以他又折回去，打算撒谎说不舒服要先回家。没想到金珉奎已经找过来，情急之下他便拉田柾贤出来挡枪——好在金珉奎没有任何怀疑。  
“你真在这里要了包间吗？”田柾国问，他落后闵玧其几步，一直低头看着对方牵住自己的手，“刚才那个人......”  
闵玧其停下来，“刚才那个人是喝醉了，再说我也不喜欢他。”  
“哦。”田柾国点点头，“他还说，要你......上他。”  
闵玧其笑了笑，凑近田柾国的耳边，“田柾国，我只想上你。”

烟味和酒味把他包裹起来。  
田柾国情不自禁抓紧了手，“我不是这个意思。”  
“我知道。”闵玧其说，“跟我来吧。”他带着田柾国走到二楼尽头的包间，推门进去，“我们换个地方聊。”

-

包间里没有别人。  
田柾国被闵玧其按住肩膀，坐在了沙发上。他左看右看，问，“怎么就只有你一个人？”  
“不然呢？你还想有谁？”闵玧其笑笑，开了灯。  
“我以为你是和朋友一起来的。”田柾国说，“我......”  
“你什么？”闵玧其锁上门，也在田柾国身边坐下，“刚才亲我的时候不是挺大胆吗？现在是害怕了吗？”

田柾国没接话，手指在沙发上抠来抠去。  
“你不来追我，我只好......”说着说着他有点难过，“其实我不该回去的。”  
闵玧其伸手，手指并在一起抬起田柾国的下巴，“不是我不想追你，而是没办法。”  
“为什么没办法？”田柾国被迫和他对视，眼泪就在眼眶边上打转。  
“抱你以后，有反应。”闵玧其说，“我不想就那么冲出去，被人当成色情狂。”

“你亲我的时候也是。”闵玧其哄他闭眼，“水池太硬了，我舍不得。”  
究竟是舍不得什么，田柾国已经很清楚了。  
“你能理解吗？”闵玧其偏头亲他，含着他的嘴唇又咬又舔，“我对别人可没这样。唯一的一次，是因为片子里的小男孩太像你了——”

田柾国稀里糊涂的，就被闵玧其推到了沙发上。  
他伸手推着闵玧其的肩膀，“等一下。”  
“我不做什么，你别怕。”闵玧其把他压下去抱住，“给我抱抱吧，抱几分钟就好。”闵玧其叹了一口气，“给我时间让我缓一缓。”

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇后续更新我也直接在这个链接里添加章节了哈。  
> 之前的停车场就不管它了。
> 
> \-------------------------------------------
> 
> 其实哥哥就是色情狂。
> 
> 那玩个游戏，三个选项，你们选，微博评论里点赞就可以。  
> 1.就在酒吧包间里do全套  
> 2.酒吧里小打小闹回家再do  
> 3.促膝长谈以纯情的拥吻结束在酒吧的场景
> 
> 看点赞情况。  
> 下次开文档写下一站的时候会参考。


End file.
